


Sekaaaaaaaaaaaai de

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Don'tlookatme, Gen, I just haven't posted any yet, I swear I'm a serious author who writes serious fic, also teddie is here but he doesn't have any lines, anyways this is crack, anyways this is the worst thing I've ever done, if there's spelling errors I don't care bc I never want to acknowledge this fic exists ever again, if you couldn't tell by how short it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Hatsune Miku replaces Rise Kujikawa.-(Aka, in which I realized that because of p4d Miku is technically a canonical character in the persona franchise, and then rushed to make a meme based off it.)
Kudos: 9





	Sekaaaaaaaaaaaai de

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I SPEND TIME ON THIS I HAVE ACTUAL SERIOUS WIPS TO BE WORKING ON

“Y’know, partner. This dungeon sure is weird.”   
  
Yosuke wasn’t wrong. The gaudy castle reminded Yu somewhat of Yukiko’s, but way more pink, and way more girly. The same peppy song about selfish princesses played on repeat as they fought through the halls, rushing towards the top.   
  
No matter how strange the dungeon was, they needed to save Rise. They were running out of time, after all.  
  
Yukiko looked down. “I wonder what demons Rise-chan could be hiding for her shadow to create something like this.”   
  
“Well, no way to find out but reaching the top,” Yu said. “Let’s hurry!”   
  
“Right!”   
  
-   
  
“There-!”   
  
As the investigation team rushed through the doors, what they found wasn’t what they were expecting at all.   
  
“Wait, you’re not Rise-chan!”   
  
“Who the hell is that?!”   
  
“Does it really matter?”   
  
A girl with long, turquoise twintails stood in the middle of the lavish pink bedroom, staring up at a shadow in a cutesy dress.   
  
The shadow sneered at the persona-users who had entered the room and started singing. “Sekai de ichban ohime-sama-”   
  
The girl shook her head and cried: “Watashi wa de wa arimasen sekai de ichiban ohime-sama!”   
  
The shadow went berserk.   
  
“Welp, shit,” Yosuke groaned. “Guess we have to fight her shadow now.”   
  
“Where’d Rise go?” Chie asked. With nobody having a real answer, they just attacked.   


-   
  
As the last blow landed on the shadow, the mysterious girl walked up to it with tears in her eyes.   
  
“Watashi wa… sekai de ichiban ohime-sama…”   
  
Seeming satisfied, the shadow smiled and started fading away.   
  
“Woah!” Chie shouted. “She’s getting a persona!”   
  
“Wait, is that…” Kanji started.   
  
“A leek?” Yosuke finished.   
  
A normal leek floated in the air in front of her and then condensed into a card.   
  
Yukiko put her head in her hand. “This is all fine and good, but where’s Rise-chan?”   
  
The girl snapped her fingers.   
  
“Who’s Rise-chan?” Asked Chie.   
  
“Oh, uh… I don’t know.” Yukiko scrunched her face. “I don’t know why I said that.”   
  
Yosuke clapped his hands. “Either way, it’s good that you’re safe, Miku-chan! Can you stand?”   
  
“Watashi wa Minecraft hatsumei shita, bitch.”   
  
“...I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Miku's lines are song lyrics. The last one is not, and while I thiiiiiiiink I structured it correctly, I'm not 100% sure. Sorry! Anyway back for me to crawl in the shame hole bye


End file.
